1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a file storage system, and more particularly, to a file storage system that can minimize duplicate files for error recovery, and a method for managing duplicate files in the file storage system.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2007-S-016-01, A Development of Cost Effective and Large Scale Global Internet Service Solution].
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a file storage system provides space for storing files such as music, moving pictures, images and documents. As the file size increases due to realistic and sophisticated contents, more space is needed for file storage. Therefore, a file storage system has emerged, which can provide mass storage space by connecting multiple computers together over a network. The file storage system previously generates multiple duplicate files a file stored by a user in case of error of the stored file, thereby facilitating error recovery.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2007-S-016-01/A Development of Cost Effective and Large Scale Global Internet Service System].
However, the file storage system has the following limitations. When one file is stored in the file storage system, the file storage system generates a preset number of duplicate files. This does not cause any problem if the number of files being stored is mall. However, if a plurality of users stores the same file at the same time, an excessive number of duplicate files are unnecessarily stored in the system.
For example, assuming that a file storage system basically stores 3 duplicate files of one file, when 100 users store file A, total 300 duplicate files of file A are stored in the file storage system, resulting in lack of storage space and increasing a load of file maintenance and management.